Code Geass R2: Wrath of the Betrayed
by Lord22
Summary: The Black Knights have betrayed him, sought to murder him without a second thought for their own selfish desires. They think that by taking away his armies that they have taken away his power. They are wrong. It is only once we have lost everything that w


**Chapter One:**

Chapter One:

The dying scream of Marianne the Flash, Knight of One, and the worst mother one could ask for echoed in her son Lelouch's ears, and he couldn't bring himself to care. She had clearly never cared for him.

The thought elevator was destroyed, the UFN was formed, and the Black Knights were in a position to regain Japan. The world, if not saved, now had a chance to save itself. And he didn't give a damn. As always, fate has conspired to steal any satisfaction he could gain from his rightful victory.

He stood there, looking up in silent contemplation off the void where his heart had been.

"Well now that is done with." came C.C's voice in his ears. "But what about you two? You rejected Charles plan and choose the future, but what are you going to do now?"

"That's right..." said Suzaku beside him, his voice holding an edge. "Lelouch is the one who murdered Euphie."

And suddenly something within Lelouch Vi Britannia snapped. He could have made a speech. He could have yelled, or called Suzaku on his blatant hypocrisy. He could have said any number of things.

What he settled on was far less eloquent. "Silence traitor." With those words he pulled out his pistol and shot Suzaku Kururugi in the head. A gunshot echoed throughout C's world and the white Knight of Britannia fell back to the ground dead without a word. Lelouch fired another shot, just to be sure, and kicked the body, before turning to face C.C, who was looking at him in shock.

"Let's get out of this wretched place."

"Alright..." said C.C, standing "But are you-"

"I'm fine." said Lelouch with a low snarl. "Suzaku Kururugi was a cowardly, hypocritical monster who betrayed his people, his friends, and the entire world just to avoid admitting he was wrong. My only regret is that I could not make him suffer longer for his monstrous crimes against humanity, done in the name of a woman who would have never approved of his actions. Now let's go. I don't want to spend any more time here."

C.C nodded, and stood. "Very well then." she said, and she closed her eyes in concentration. Soon enough C.C's world disappeared around them, leaving the three of them alone amidst the rocky stones of Kamine Island.

...

It was a few hours later, when the sun had begun to fall on the Horizon. Lelouch was looked over the sea from a cliff, his cape flowing behind him in the wind as his violet eyes looked over the Horizon at the approaching Black Knights.

"So are you going to jump?" asked C.C behind him, her voice holding a note of concern.

"Do you really care?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes," she said, and he turned around to look at her in surprise. "Oh don't look so suspicious, Lelouch. Even I'm human, even if I am immortal."

"I suppose you are, aren't you" he said his voice holding a note off amusement. "But to answer your question, no. I'll not let them win so easily. I will fulfill my contract with you, but I want to keep my Geass just a bit longer. There is one more plan I have. One more task that I will fulfill."

"Oh really," she said, curious "And what would that be is it?"

"Revenge." Was the reply. "As the Black Knights sought to pass judgment upon me, so too shall Lelouch Vi Britannia pass judgement on them! Vengenace shall be mine!"

"Must you be so dramatic."

"Yes." was the simple reply.

...

Authors Note:

This was an idea spawned from the ending the Code Geass, and inspired by the fact that pretty much no one was satisfied with it. There will be no Zero Requiem in this story, because it was a silly idea that came out of no where in the first place.

Please note that I left the specific targets of his revenge vague, since even I'm not sure where this story is headed. Your preferances are welcome.

Shooting Suzaku was a spur of the moment decision, which he choose to follow through with. Given what happened to him in that episode, it's a perfectly understandable reaction.

Please review.

-Lord22

P.S:

I have made some alterations to the final scene.


End file.
